


Belonging

by MFLuder



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Captain America: The First Avenger, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Bucky gets a hold of Captain America Issue 1.





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted January 26, 2012, on [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/293463.html). 
> 
> I recently read the very first issue of Captain America and I LOLed. I also thought movie!Bucky would be terribly offended if he saw it.
> 
> Betaed by SiberianSkys.

Steve isn’t sure who gave Bucky a copy of Captain America #1, but he strongly suspects it had to be Peggy. Or maybe the Colonel. Steve thinks it’s something Colonel Phillips would find amusing; he’d say it was all for the sake of morale.

“’Young ally?’ ‘ _Boy_ pal?’” Bucky shouts in indignation, flopping onto the cot next to Steve, tossing a comic book at him. It flops open to the second page, showing a Captain America who is tall, broad, and holding his shield awkwardly, while a masked kid waves behind him. “They do realize I had muscles before you did, don’t they? Also, I’m like, two weeks older than you!”

Steve shrugs, amused and somewhat embarrassed. The comic was cheesy and hardly deserved, considering when it was published, the only danger Steve had thwarted was a fake Hitler in a stage show. Then again, the comic wasn’t meant for him; it was meant to raise the American spirits, to suggest, someone, somewhere, might be a real Captain America, saving the US of A in the war-torn land of Europe. Looks like they might actually get that now. Steve had no intention of letting the Army put him back in the theatre.

“Well, it’s not like they could contact the real Bucky. You were off fighting a war. I guess someone just picked up on the stories I told.”

“You talked about me?” Bucky’s expression turns from a pout to a wide, cheeky grin.

“Of course. You’re my best friend. And you were far more of a hero than I’ve ever been.”

“Or just smarter. You never did back down from a fight.”

Steve smiles. “I don’t like bullies.”

“And here you are, five sizes bigger, fighting Nazis and red-faced guys who apparently lead secret science conspiracies, all for the U.S. Army. I guess the only question remaining is whether or not you’ve found time to meet some girls while you were tap-dancing your way across the nation.”

Blushing, Steve attempts to answer, half in the middle of a shrug when Dum Dum Dugan walks in, brash and smoking a cigar.

“You boys up for a drink?” Dugan asked. “The whole gang’s goin’. Some of us ain’t had a beer – much less some good whiskey – in months.”

Bucky jumps up. “I’ll be ready in ten.” He turns back to Steve before passing the tent flap. “I’m not letting you off that easy, Rogers.”

“Cap?” Dugan asks.

“Sure thing. I’ll meet you outside.”

“I look forward to seeing how much you can drink,” Dugan says, slapping him on the back hard enough to move even Steve.

“I don’t really drink,” Steve responds, thinking he needs to stop blushing.

Dugan starts toward the tent entrance, calling back over his shoulder, “You will tonight, my friend!”

Steve trails behind him, and peers out the tent. He sees the group of men he set free, along with a few others, including Bucky, start to gather around the middle of the camp. They laugh and jostle each other, a rough cheer springing from them at something Falsworth says. He looks across and catches Peggy’s eye; she nods at him with a tiny smile on her lips.

“Rogers, get those dancing feet moving!” Bucky shouts.

This is where he belongs. It’s what he was meant to do and it’s like his soul knew, long before his bones ever imagined they could be something better. He’s going to do his best to fight for his country, and maybe, get the girl. Once he’s worthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
